Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4n-3(-2n+9)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4n {-3(}\gray{-2n+9}{)} $ $ 4n + {6n-27} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {4n + 6n} - 27$ $ {10n} - 27$ The simplified expression is $10n-27$